


She's My Queen

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, Murder, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: At thirteen years old your life is infinitely changed and it carries with you as prepare to take the world on your shoulders.





	She's My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Ang’s Fierce Females in Fanfiction Challenge @atc74 || SPN AU Bingo @spnaubingo
> 
> Challenge Prompt: “She made broken look beautiful and strong look invincible. She walked with the universe on her shoulders and made it look like a pair of wings.”
> 
> SPN AU Bingo Square: Arranged Marriage
> 
> A/N: Sorry this was late, Ang! The first part is violent and deals with an uprising. I hope this makes sense. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

   The little girl raced down the darkened hallway away from the sounds of gunfire and the horrible screams. At first the thirteen-year-old thought it was a nightmare but now not so much. The only place she felt safe was going to her parent’s room. She often hid in her mother’s wardrobe when it was time for her lessons. The door was just at the end when someone caught her from behind dragging her into the shadows. She clawed and squirmed against the hands of whoever held her until he spoke.

   “Princess, it’s me,” she recognized the voice of her teacher quieting as he sat her down.

   “What’s happened, Crowley?”

   “Lucifer’s militia,” he replied curtly. “There were spies in the palace. I have to get you out of here.”

   “What about my mother and father?” she pleaded but Crowley couldn’t meet her face.

   “I’m sorry Princess I don’t know what has come of the King or Queen. I just know it’s my duty to protect you and get you safely away.”

  “But I can’t leave without them Crowley,” she grabbed his hand. “Please their room is right there, I can check.”

   “Y/N, please,” he began and immediately quieted when the doors to the King and Queen’s private quarters were thrown up clanging loudly against the wall. Several men were cheering and celebrating as they moved down the hallway.

   Crowley being ever so quick slipped into a hidden passage pulling the tapestry hiding him and the Princess from view. However, the smell of fresh blood filled the air and he knew the moment the Princess smelled it as her fingers dug into his arm. He recognized Lucifer immediately and saw something in his hands that filled him with disgust. Crowley, unfortunately, didn’t realize the Princess could still see but in Lucifer’s hand was the severed head of her mother. Following Lucifer was his bride Lilith who carried a staff where the King’s severed head was impaled.

    “Now to find the Princess and my set will be complete!” Lucifer boasted as his men cheered.

    Crowley felt the Princess stiffen but she wasn’t trembling she stood steadfastly. She moved out of Crowley’s grasp and raced to the King and Queen’s quarters. Crowley went after her and found her sitting on the floor at her mother’s feet. She held the hand while Crowley covered the bodies with sheets. While he used his cellphone to contact a rescue the Princess stood knowing exactly where her parents hid their weaponry.

   Crowley had contacted the Kingdom of Winchester and King John was sending soldiers right away. It was a relief that lasted only a moment before he turned to realize the Princess had vanished. Fear seized his heart at the thought of Lucifer finding the girl. He raced out the hallway not caring what happened if he couldn’t save the Princess. Crowley passed the halls as quietly as he could ignoring the carnage of those Lucifer’s followers had slaughtered.

   Lucifer sat on the throne with Lilith on his lap. The spikes holding the King and Queen’s heads sat to the left as his men led commoners and those they had not instantly killed, “Greetings my kingdom!”

    “Oh, Lucifer look they are afraid!” Lilith cooed in his ear with a giggle. “Shouldn’t you all be bowing to your King?”

    Lucifer’s men made a show of forcing everyone in the throne room to their knees. Lucifer relished in the comfort that he had killed the King and Queen of Evermore. As soon as they caught the little Princess he would be King and then he could continue on his conquest to rule the world. Next he’d go for Winchester since they were the closest ally to Evermore and in fact, their Prince was promised to marry Princess Y/N. He could thank Lucifer later.

    “Now as soon as the Princess joins the King and Queen we can start working together for a better Evermore.”

    An older man stands, “We will never follow you. You are nothing!”

    “How can you say that old man? Your King promised you safety and I came into his kingdom and took his palace with very little effort.”

   Lucifer squeezed Lilith’s hip as he went to motion to his second in command Azazel to execute the man when the shot rang out. Lilith slumped falling from his lap with a bullet hole to her head. Azazel fell next followed by his men. Lucifer reached for his gun but realized he didn’t have it. When he looked around all his men were down and the commoners had climbed to their feet but no one moved. He’d never saw the shooter and didn’t know how his men had been so easily dispatched when someone emerged beside him appearing out of breath.

   “Crowley?” Lucifer recognized the King’s advisor and had hoped his men had killed him. “Did you kill all my men? I didn’t think you had it in you.”

   “I didn’t,” Crowley looked down at Lilith and then around at the other men who were dead on the floor. He and Lucifer were both caught off guard when the commoners parted and began to kneel when he saw her.

   The Princess still barefoot in her nightgown that now was stained with blood. Crowley didn’t know whose blood but for all, he knew it could simply be where she was with her parent’s bodies. But he knew now what happened to the men as she held a gun in each hand. He had never been one for violence but the Princess had been trained in many fields at her father’s request. It seemed now it had paid off.

   “Princess Y/N. I’ve been looking for you,” Lucifer smirked looking over at the King and Queen’s heads. “I guess you can thank me for making you, Queen.”

   “Why?” she demanded. “They were good rulers and our kingdom flourishes. Why did you do this?”

   “I wanted to be King,” he shrugged. The Princess growled putting a bullet in Lucifer’s knee. He fell screaming in agony as she approached tilting her head to look at him. It was that moment that Crowley truly felt heartbreak. The sadness in the Princess’ eyes and the way they turned so cold as she pressed the gun to Lucifer’s head and fired. She fired until the gun was empty and there was barely anything left of Lucifer’s head.

   “Your Highness,” she looked up at Crowley as he stepped forward. “Kingdom Winchester is on their way to help. It’s okay now.”

   She nodded handing the guns to Crowley turning to the commoners who stared at her, “My people I am so sorry for you having to witness the execution of these people. Please pray for their souls and the souls of our King and Queen. We will mourn but in their memory, we will be stronger together.”

    The commoners shouted her name in triumph. Kingdom Winchester arrived assisting the wounded and helping with the dead. Queen Mary sat with the Princess as did her youngest son Prince Sam while King John, his advisor Robert, and Prince Dean helped with the cleanup. Crowley remained by King John’s side at the Princess’ orders to see that her will be done as she would be the ruler when the time came.

##  **EIGHT YEARS LATER**

“Princess Y/N of Evermore is back in the news today. With the coronation of the young Queen in three weeks’ time, it’s looking as if the future Queen has made no moves to marry her betrothed Prince Dean of Winchester. Evermore and Winchester are allies but the marriage between the two was arranged before the Princess was even born. Sources say Prince Dean’s womanizing ways have made the Princess determined to break the marriage arrangement before her coronation takes place.”

    You reached over cutting over the television massaging your temple from a growing headache. Not once had you mentioned anything in the interview about trying to get out of your marriage to Dean. You shouldn’t be surprised though. You’d spent nearly your whole interview cycle trying to overcome this kind of questions by discussing equality, healthcare, global issues, climate change, and gun control to being summed up as some tabloid cannon fodder. It was nauseating. Meanwhile, your male counterparts in England were getting praise for their bare minimum. A woman’s work is never done.

   “Your majesty?” you look up to find your lady-in-waiting Charlie holding out your cellphone. “Prince Dean is on the phone for you.”

    “Perfect,” you took the phone. “Husband?”

    “Wife, God, I can’t wait to make that official. Anyway I just wanted to call and see how your interview went but I think I got it.”

   “It was dreadful Dean. They didn’t even listen to me and have the things they brought up we had never even discussed.”

   “They love to spin things you of all people know that. Remember that five-year memorial piece?”

    You shuddered at the thought, “I’m still not over that and I hope that journalist never finds work again. I can’t believe he printed those photos.”

     “Trust me after you were done with him I doubt he’ll find work again. Even if he does he will have to contend with Crowley. I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy.”

     You giggled remembering the talk Crowley had given Dean when you turned sixteen and he had tried to steal a kiss, “He still scares you doesn’t he?”    

      Dean huffs making you laugh again before he continues, “But really, Princess, are you alright?”

     “Dean I’m fine. I have so much to get done before the coronation that I don’t have time to slow down. Maybe after we can sneak away for a holiday?”

     “I like that idea. I’d kill to get you in a bikini.”

     “Flirt. I have to go though, I have a meeting with the dress designer over the coronation gown. As if I didn’t have more important matters to focus on,” you frowned as Charlie chuckled resting in the chair by your desk.

    “Right? I do too. I’m meeting Dad and Sam to take a look at the budget for the coming year.”

    “Gross. When will you be here?”

    “Depends. If the meeting finishes early enough I’m hoping for late tonight but more than likely tomorrow around lunch. I’ll be there in time for your birthday party for sure.”

   “Damn. I forgot about that.”

   “Thank God you have Charlie and Crowley. You’d be lost.”

   “You have no idea, Dean. I’ll see you soon then. Be safe.”

   “Always Princess,” he gives a goodbye and the line goes silent.

   “God you idiots are so in love with one another. It’s frankly disgusting,” Charlie moans as you hand your cellphone back to her.

   “What can I say? Men love women who can kick their ass.”

   “You can kick Dean’s ass?”

   “The few times we’ve sparred I have. But Benny and Castiel get all pissed so we have to do it in secret,” you wiggle your eyebrows seeing the twin look of aggravation from your bodyguard Benny and Dean’s bodyguard Castiel in your head. You both put them through so much that honestly, they deserved better.

   The coronation gown fitting went better than expected and once it was complete you and Charlie began planning the gala that would follow the coronation. You hoped after this it would all be over and done with for a while. Well at the very least until your wedding, but you and Dean had both agreed to wait at least six months until after the coronation. You wished so much you could talk to your mother or father. Every day you thought of them and tried to push the last image you had of them from your mind. But you would make good on that promise you made that day after killing Lucifer and his men. You’d keep their memory alive by being the best leader you could be to the people.

##  **THE NIGHT BEFORE CORONATION**

    _It was chilly as you stepped out of the palace barefoot your gown gathered in your hands as you climbed down the staircase. You could hear someone talking and you followed the voice as you saw no one else nearby. Everything seemed off kilter with the world as if things were muffled or someone had thrown a filter over everything but then you came to the garden and everyone was gathered._

_Crowley sat with Charlie, Benny, and Castiel to the left of Dean who stood at a podium speaking to a large crowd of people. His eyes were red and he took a breath not speaking. Perhaps he was waiting for you, but when you called out to him or anyone no one answered. You made it to Dean’s side when he finally began speaking again confirming he was the voice you heard._

_“I loved Y/N with all my heart. When my parent’s first told me what had happened in Evermore I was so afraid they had killed her too, but not Princess Y/N. She avenged her parents and saved her people and I know if she was here today she’d want to make sure that everyone was taken care of. So for her, I will continue that mission and I’ll do my best every day to be as brave as Y/N was. **She made broken look beautiful and strong look invincible. She walked with the universe on her shoulders and made it look like a pair of wings.**  She was my Queen and I’ll love her until the last breath I have left.”_

_What? Dean moved around the podium and you finally saw the casket that reminded you of something from Snow White. It was clear glass and you lay inside skin as white as snow. You raced forward pounding on the glass when you saw the line on your neck. That’s when you felt some dripping on your neck and reached up finding blood._

_“No, no, no,” you screamed turning to find Lucifer. He held the spikes with your parent’s heads and you screamed again._

   “Y/N! Y/N, Princess, it’s a dream. Please wake up. Y/N,” your eyes shot open looking up into Dean’s green eyes. You wrapped your arms around his neck trembling, “What happened?”

   “My parents,” you tried to control your sobs. “I was dead and you were speaking at my funeral. It was awful and then Lucifer was there staring at me holding the spikes were he had my parent’s heads. I can’t get it out of my head and it makes me feel so weak.”

  “Y/N, you’re absolutely the last person who is weak. The world has been looking at you since you were thirteen years old and have been inspired by your goal to make the world a better place. Lucifer is gone and you will be an amazing Queen. I think you’re just nervous to step up and actually become the ruler, but you will be amazing.”

  “You have to say that as the future King,” you chuckle already feeling slightly better.

  “No I don’t and I’m not going to be the King. I refuse to take the title and choose to remain Prince. I thought Crowley told you?”

  “No he didn’t, but Dean I want you to be the King. Can we at least talk about it? It won’t be official until we marry anyway.”

  “We’ll talk about it but I’m pretty excited about being your Prince my Queen,” he moved his head kissing along your neck in the most sensitive places. “Does my Queen think I have time to show her? She does have a big day tomorrow.”

  “She has plenty of time for that my Prince,” you teased meeting his lips as he laid you back against the soft sheets kissing down your body. Maybe things would be okay after all.

##  **CORONATION**

   Charlie and Meg helped you into the gown while Crowley nervously paced the hallway outside. He would be the one to put the crown on your head once Dean walked you down the aisle of the church. Before the church, it was a tradition for royalty to ride their carriage but unfortunately, Dean couldn’t ride with you there. The citizens would be lined up along the route to the church where nobility, Parliament, and citizens would witness the actual coronation. You didn’t like the fact you had to ride alone but at least by tonight all of this would be over.  

   “You look stunning, Princess,” Charlie complimented as Meg finished your hair.

   “I should hope so given all this hoopla,” you waved your arms.

   “Just wait until you get married,” Meg reminded you and you cringed at the thought. If you had your choice you’d marry Dean in a private ceremony in your mother’s favorite garden on the palace grounds.

   Crowley knocked peeking in. He held out his hands and you took them not missing the way his eyes were red-rimmed, “You are a vision. I so wish your parents could see you today. You’re going to make them so proud.”

   “Thank you, Crowley. You’ve been by my side since I was a child. I wouldn’t be here without you,” you leaned over kissing his cheek.

   “You would be, darling. If it wasn’t for you I’d be dead and the kingdom would be run by a mad man,” you knew he meant Lucifer and nodded. “Come Princess it’s time to make you a Queen.”

   “She’s already my Queen,” Dean chimed in. He looked handsome with his close-cropped hair and his white royal attire and sash that matched the dark blue of your dress.

   “Behave yourself, your majesty,” Crowley warns with a smirk.

   “Majesty,” Benny is at the door in his royal military uniform. “It’s time.”

   You look around the room at your support taking Dean’s hand and Crowley’s in the other, “Let’s get this over with so I can get to the real work.”

    “And there she is,” Charlie chuckles allowing your group to chuckle. Crowley places the ceremonial cape on your back the royal colors perfectly set against the white and dark blue of your gown. Benny leads you outside where the royal carriage is waiting.

    Dean helps you get settled in the white and gold monstrosity, “I’m thinking we can rock this for our wedding. What do you think?”

   “I don’t know if it fits us. Maybe we can hook up some speakers and blast a little Zeppelin for you,” you teased and Dean smiled gripping your hand.

   “You’re the perfect woman. Be safe my Queen I’ll meet you at the church,” he kisses your hand and steps away while Gabriel, your coachman, climbs aboard taking the reins. Benny and the royal guard surround the carriage and with a trumpet of horns, the ride begins.

   You lean forward looking out the window waving at your subjects smiling seeing how happy everyone looks. There are children waving the flags and a banner written in glitter by the children from the hospital you visit every Sunday. You sit back and slowly move to the other side of the carriage to greet the civilians on that side of the street. So long you’ve fought against these traditions but today is a powerful reminder of why they matter. These people celebrating you would probably be dead now or living in terror under Lucifer. It’s on your shoulders to make sure to take care of your people and those around them.

   The carriage arrives with Crowley and Dean patiently awaiting your arrival. Dean opens the carriage door taking your hand helping you to the ground. He holds out his arm allowing you to rest yours on top of his and begins leading you to the church. Meg and Charlie appear picking up the end of your ceremonial cape picking it up as it trailed behind you. The doors open and everyone rises as Crowley walks ahead of you taking his place next to the reverend and the column where your crown awaits.

   “You’re stunning Princess,” Dean looks over and you flush at the compliment.

   “Thank you, husband!”

   “I can’t wait until that is my real title.”

   “Now that is a title we can both agree on,” Dean turns dropping your hand and bows stepping away.

   You move up the stairs head held high and face your future. You recite the vows and solemnly swear as God as your witness to protect your people. You vow to be strong and lead by example while being open and diplomatic, always extending a hand in friendship before hostility. Crowley steps forward tears in his eyes as he places the crown upon your head. You turn accepting the ceremonial scepter of your kingdom from the minister and face the church for the first time not as there Princess but as their Queen. The church kneels in a wave while the chant  _long may she reign_.

    “My Queen, may I seek an audience?” Dean stands before your throne. Per the coronation, you will make your first address on a live broadcast and then a gala to celebrate the occasion. You’re prepared though, but who can resist Dean Winchester.

   “My dear Prince, what troubles you?” you lean forward coyly.

   “It’s been hours since my lips have met yours and I find that to be very troubling,” he smirks meeting your eyes. “Might the Queen be willing to quell my suffering?”  

   “As your Queen, I find it’s my duty to make sure none of my subjects suffer,” you press your lips to Dean’s allowing him to pull you to his chest wrapping his arms around you. It’s good to be the Queen.


End file.
